The present invention relates to a surgical operating apparatus which can perform therapeutic treatment, such as incision, resection or coagulation, of a living tissue by making use of composite energy of ultrasonic waves and high-frequency waves, and can also perform therapeutic treatment by high-frequency waves.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-154331 (patent document 1) and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-339731 (patent document 2), for instance, disclose ultrasonic operating apparatuses as general examples of a surgical operating apparatus which can perform therapeutic treatment, such as incision, resection or coagulation, of a living tissue by making use of ultrasonic waves and can also perform therapeutic treatment by high-frequency waves.
Patent document 1 discloses an ultrasonic operating apparatus which is configured such that an ultrasonic probe and a vibration transmission member of a transducer unit are rotatable relative to an operation section. In this case, an operation section body side is provided with electrode pins, and an operation section side coupling member which comes in contact with electrically conductive members of the electrode pins.
The transducer unit is provided with a transducer side coupling member which is rotatably engaged with the operation section side coupling member of the operation section body. A plate spring, which comes in contact with the horn of the transducer unit, is fixed to the transducer side coupling member. A high-frequency electric current, which is supplied to the electrode pins, is transmitted from the operation section side coupling member of the operation section body to the transducer side coupling member of the transducer unit. Subsequently, the high-frequency current is transmitted from the plate spring to the horn, and is further transmitted to an ultrasonic probe at a distal end side via the vibration transmission member. This conduction path of the high-frequency current is shown.
Patent document 2 discloses a structure wherein a connector of a cable is detachably connected to a plug section of an ultrasonic handpiece. The plug section includes a projection which is disposed at the central part, and an annular wall surrounding the periphery of the projection. Electric contacts are provided at positions on the peripheral surface of the projection, which is surrounded by the annular wall. The connector of the cable is provided with contact portions which are electrically connectable to the electric contacts.